Shining Star, After Breaking Dawn
by MK Cullen
Summary: When the Cullens move to start a new life in Michigan, what will happen? Rated T cuz for possible baby lemons..... btw the chapters go epov, bpov, epov, bpov, ect.....
1. A New Start

"Love," I murmured, my voice hanging in the air, along with Bella's jagged and unnecessary breathing. "We really should stop. It's seven am. And Renesme-"but before I could finish, her sweet lips lingered over mine, just inches from my face. I was so utterly happy she was a vampire, especially now. I kissed her passionately, not like I would of if she were human. I wasn't entirely sure why the memories of her being a human lingered in my brain so strongly. It had been forty years since I had transformed her. The hardest part was when Renee and Charlie passed. I thought she would go mad. But she knew pain was coming. Mental pain, anyway. Charlie went before Renee by about four years. It took Bella about one year to recover each of their deaths, and I couldn't blame her. I never could. She had sobbed broken, tearless sobs for days on end, worrying me deeply. But she had healed now, and for that I was deeply thankful. Renesme had stopped aging finally, stopping at sixteen. It was strange, my daughter being only one year younger than me. But she looked about thirty something, which disturbed me greatly. Jacob had started growing and stopped fazing when she looked about twenty two. So they were both looking like they were about thirty, when neither of them was. Jacob, as of now, was twenty six. I shuttered to myself at the thought, remembering why Bella had interrupted me with kisses. Renesme lived with Jacob now. They were married. I kept forgetting. Or maybe I was trying to forget. I loved Jacob like a son, which technically, he was. Well, son-in-law. Close enough. But still, my own daughter, looking about ten years older than me and her mother, married and living with another creature. But I let that thought ease out of my brain, focusing on the fact that Bella and I were still kissing. And to think she thought the lust would die down. If anything, it was stronger than ever, with Nessie being out of the house. Her tongue licked my bottom lip, and it brought the memories flooding back. Well, actually, it was Bella doing this, flowing the memories through my head like a well-known lullaby. I smiled as she remembered when she had licked my bottom lip when she was human. I had tried to pull away, but she had kept me close. I frowned at the thought of pulling away now, so I kissed her and smiled when her lips understood the pattern and rhythm of mine. I was incredibly happy she didn't have to breathe. We could stay like this forever if we wanted to. It may have not been forever, but we stayed like that for quite some time. And I wasn't complaining. We were busy for several hours, until we decided to go communicate with the others. We walked to the main house, different than our old house in Forks. We had moved recently, about a month ago. Bella was very excited. Tomorrow was her first day of high school since she had become a vampire. We had decided it would be best if we disappeared for a little while, to give Bella some time to adjust. We said hello to my family, and then went off to bed. "Tomorrow's a big day for us." Bella smiled. I was so glad that she was happy.


	2. Off to School

As I walked into the High School, I was utterly surprised. Everyone was staring at me, Bella Cullen. And I was sure it wasn't because I was new here. Rosalie and Emmet walked directly behind us, and Alice and Jasper were barely ahead of us. The way we strutted in so gracefully made me feel like a model, only better looking. It was hard not to be so cocky when you looked like this. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and I was blissfully happy. I was Bella Hale. That was my new name. Deep down in my heart, I would always be Bella Cullen. Since every class was review, I occasionally broke open my shield when I really knew the subject so I could talk with Edward. He showed me what his secret movements looked like, so we could "chat". When lunch came around, I was very happy. Every pair of eyes was on me and my family. Edward told me what other people were thinking, making everyone at the table burst out in random laughter. Life, er, eternity was good.


	3. Leave her Alone!

Ah, how Bella made me laugh. She was in utter shock when everyone's eyes were on her, but no surprise there. Bella was the most beautiful creature the world had ever seen. And ever would. I almost went berserk listening to the other student's thoughts towards Bella. Specifically Greg Riley's. She was a married woman for God's sake! She had a daughter! Well, they didn't know that. But still!


	4. Didn't See That One Coming

When school ended, we went over to visit Renesme and Jacob. Rosalie still hated Jake, but she sucked it up to see Nessie. "Hey guys!" Jacob said warmly, his arm wrapped tightly around Nessie. She was beaming with happiness, as was he. I was too when I looked over at Edward and saw his smile. "Hey mom! Hey dad! How was high school?" Nessie laughed with us all as she spoke. I had no idea where she got that bubbly personality of hers. Edward and I were always the "suffer in silence" type, but when Renesme was upset, she let the whole world know. "Fine, dear. Very boring. How is it going here?" Edward was still happy. But that didn't surprise me anymore. "Good, good. I got a promotion at work." Jacob was glowing. "Impressive, even for a dog." Yep, Rose and Jake's relationship had definitely stayed the same. "We've got more great news, much better than that." Jake announced. Nessie glowed-her skin shined like she put on a tiny amount of body shimmer-but there was no sun. "Um, I'm gonna have a baby." My eyes widened. I was crying. Well, vampire crying. Still. "Mom? Mom! What's wrong? I'm sorry!" Renesme was shouting loudly, though I was standing next to her. "I'm just so... so... so... happy. I thought you could never have kids, but I was wrong. And if it's what you want, then I'm the happiest grandma-to-be in the world." I finished speaking, and I smiled because I spoke only the truth. I realized I hadn't seen everyone else's reactions. Esme was as thrilled as I was. Carlisle had a curious looking gleam in his eyes, so I knew he would be helping out around here. Alice was clapping her tiny hands and was hopping up and down. "I am so gonna throw a baby shower!" she squealed. Rosalie looked disturbed yet happy at the same time; another little one to look after, but with half of the creature she hated in it. Emmet was obviously trying to conjure up all the things a creature that was a quarter vampire, a quarter werewolf and half of a human could do. Jasper was interested as Carlisle was, intrigued that something like this could exist. And Edward was ecstatic; I could see it in his eyes. When he and I were arguing about my becoming immortal, he was always concerned that he was taking my ability to make other humans away from me. We lucked out, but I knew he was always feeling bad about taking it away from Renesme. And he hadn't. Jacob looked, well, words really couldn't describe it. Happy? No, more emotion than that. Excited? No, he wasn't bouncing of the walls. Maybe it was relief. But then, right then, the way he looked at my daughter made me know right away. It was true love for him. Now, Nessie and Alice were chatting about baby showers. Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle were discussing the soon-to-be baby's special abilities. Rosalie and Esme were debating if she would have a boy or a girl. And Edward and Jacob were talking about Nessie. They were talking about her health and appetite, no doubt comparing it to mine when I was pregnant. How could anyone like me ever think that the strangely gorgeous boy in her Biology class would be a vampire who she would marry and have a daughter with, and become a vampire. To think that her best friend would fall in love with her, kiss her and she would kiss him back, though it was very wrong. To think that her best friend would end up being a werewolf, who then married the vampire's daughter and got her pregnant. Yeah, well, don't ever assume anything.


	5. Relief

The news was startling, that's for sure. But I was so relieved. Nessie was capable of having a child. And beyond all that relief there were thousands of worries. Would the birth kill her? Would the baby live? Would she crave blood as Bella did? What would the baby be? Would it too crave blood? Would it be more vampire than werewolf? Or vice versa? And then there were the less important questions. Would it be a boy or a girl? Who would the child look more like? I sighed. I pushed the worries out of my brain. For now. "How has she been? Sickly? Hungry? Cranky?" Carlisle asked, his voice dripping with curiosity. "Just an average pregnant women. Mood swings, but normally glowing with happiness." Jacob smiled at Renesme while he spoke. She looked up at him sweetly. Like the way I looked at my Bella.


	6. Not Really Chapter, But I'll Call It One

Hey guys! This is important, please read it! Don't read if you haven't read the chapters previous to this. Contains Spoilers!!!!

I am lazy and impatient (just ask around) and this is to let you know that the next chapter skips over ALL OF RENESMEE'S PREGNANCY!!!!


	7. Panic, Panic, RELAX!

"It's time!" Nessie shouted from the hallway. I ran to help, as did every other Cullen. And Jacob. "Get her upstairs!" Carlisle demanded. Jacob picked her up and walked briskly. Rose helped her breathe. "Hee hee hoo. Hee hee hoo." Esme was soothing Nessie. "Follow Rosalie, honey. Good, good." She murmured. Carlisle was watching the machine that informed us when a contraction was coming, his eyes widening at each one. "Oh! Here comes a big one!" He shouted. Jacob was holding her hand, not noticing how hard she squeezed it. Edward was with his brothers, by me. They were all a little disturbed by this; I could see it in their faces. Alice was cooing about the party that would be fairly soon. "Oh, Nessie! You are going to love the decorations! Pink twinkle lights everywhere! With pink bows on them, of course. And the cake will be pink. But don't worry! I bought blue things too!" Nessie was the only creature I knew who could actually pick up everything Alice was saying, listen to it and then respond. "Oh! That sounds great! I can't wait!" She replied, and it was genuine. I was helping everyone, fluttering around the room. "Oh, Nessie, here comes another contraction! Carlisle, how accurate is that? Edward, can't you help a little? Emmet, make yourself useful and breathe with Rose. Edward, come here! Jasper, maybe you could help Carlisle? Rosalie, she needs to breathe faster! Okay Edward, I think Esme is alright, can you go help Alice? She needs to stop talking and let Renesme concentrate. Esme, can you get her a cold washcloth? Alice, stop talking! Let her focus!" I had never talked so much at once in my whole life! "Bella, love, relax. She's doing fine." Edward spoke into my ear so quietly, I doubted even my kind could hear him. "Sorry." I smiled at him and we kissed when suddenly, Nessie screamed. We both ran over, and in Carlisle's hands was a little baby girl. "She's gorgeous." Renesme spoke. "Her name?" Carlisle asked. "Um, how about..." But Nessie couldn't finish. She had no idea. "Isabella." Jacob smiled at me. "Oh." I said, because that was all I could say.


	8. Learning

Bella was speechless. I, on the other hand, was not. "I agree. Isabella is a beautiful name." Bella smiled sweetly at me, and she began to "cry" tears of joy. "I love it." Nessie gushed. "Now, Granpa, give me Isabella." Nessie's pale arms reached out to the tiny little girl that was staring up at her. She looked like a normal human baby, aside from two things: She was to beautiful to be a human-she looked almost exactly like Renesmee did when she was born- and her skin was intensely cold, like ours. "Oh! I guess she inherited the cold skin!" Nessie shivered. "Hi there, little… um, guys? I don't think I can just call her 'Bella'. It's too weird. I like Isabella and all, but don't you think it will be confusing? Let's call her Isabell, without the 'a' for the name that everybody will call her. Ok?" Renesmee smiled up at us, a pleading look on her face. "Sure, sure." Jacob replied. "I love it!!!!" Alice exclaimed. "Whatever you want to name her is wonderful, dear." Esme grinned. "Perfect." Bella and I said at the same time. Nessie looked up at us again, but this time she looked confused. "Now what?" she asked. And we all burst into laughter.


	9. Worries

For the next few weeks, everyone was all over little Isabell. She reminded me so much of Nessie. But there still was questions that desperately needed to be answered. Like, was Isabell going to be immortal? There was no way we could be sure. We did find one of our answers, though. Isabell despised the taste of blood. That was a relief. But, she was not un-destructible. Jacob had told us that she had gotten a paper cut. That was troublesome. We were all discussing this late at night when the phone rang. Isabell screamed. Funny, Nessie never screamed. At all. She was a peaceful baby. Carlisle's face twisted into a worried expression. "What? Who is it, Carlisle, dear?" Esme asked sweetly. Carlisle couldn't get the words out. Edward squeezed my hand. This never happened to a vampire. "It's…-" but before he could finish, a piercing cry broke into the empty room.


	10. Pain

Jacob's Point of View:

The pain was excruciating. It burned my hand, burned my eyes, burned every part of me. Parts I didn't know existed. I screamed. Suddenly, everyone was around me. Nessie was bawling, "Jake? Jake? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!!!!" I cried out again, surprised my voice wasn't a charred pile by now. "Isabell!" Bella shouted, staring down at my wounded hand. "She… bit… him…? " Carlisle spoke, the words were confused and concerned. "NO!!!" Nessie screamed. "She's… dangerous…?" Carlisle stuttered. "Yes." Bella said, her voice a disturbed squeak. The pain deepened and I let out another scream. Suddenly, my whole body trembled, a cold feeling on my hands. It was Bella. She sucked the "bad blood" out of my system, until it was all clear. My eyelids fluttered and I smiled at Bella. "Thank you." "Yes." she frowned, still scared. Edward squeezed her tightly, but before I could even blink again, Nessie's arms were around me as she sobbed. "You… are… okay…! Don't… ever… do that… again!" I kissed her, thankful for my life. But Blondie ruined the moment, "Where's Isabell?" she asked, her voice trembled in worry. "Over here…" an all-too familiar voice replied.


	11. Nightmare

"Why are you here?" I asked as Edward's body tensed in "protection mode". "I am here for Renesmee." Nahuel said as he yanked Nessie out of Jake's arms. "Let go! I don't even know who you are!" Nessie kicked and throttled. "NESSIE!" Edward shouted, grabbing her back and handing her to Jacob, who helped defend her with everyone else. "Afraid of a little competition, Jacob?" Nahuel taunted. "Leave her alone!" I shouted. He stepped closer as I hissed. Suddenly, Rose attacked. She went berserk and threw him against the wall. "WHERE IS ISABELL?" She screamed, startling me as Edward squeezed my hand. "Oh, her? She fell. I think she's no longer with us. My apologies." He chuckled darkly.


	12. Searching

My first instinct was to go kill him. I didn't care who the hell he was. No one hurts my granddaughter. No one. Bella tensed, as I did. I sprinted toward Nahuel, timing and planning what I was going to do to him. He hissed defensively, but I knew that the half vampire was not stronger then me. I charged into him, and with one blow, he was dead. Carlisle made sure of it, too. Then everyone went on a frantic search for Isabell. Jacob comforted Nessie as we looked. Carlisle found her finally, picking up her broken body and cradling it. Isabell blinked curiously, then closed her eyes once again.


	13. Hanging On

Isabell POV

I had no idea what they were doing to me. Cold hands poked and prodded at my numb body. I couldn't feel anything. And then, suddenly, the pain was crushing me. Engulfing me in the wounds, the fire. I cried. Momma stroked my hair and sang, and though my eyes were closed-for no obvious reason-I could hear the tears in her voice. Daddy soothed her and kissed my forehead. "Alice? Alice! Don't leave me! Stay. By. My. Side. Until. Isabell. Wakes. Up. Okay?" Momma talked through her teeth, I could define the strangely un-annunciated words. "Alice, I think what Nessie was trying to ask you if you could estimate when Isabell will wake-" Daddy was interrupted by Alice-she looked too young to call my great Aunt, so I just stuck with, 'Alice'- who was squealing for everyone to get upstairs. "SHE'S GONNA WAKE UP!!!!!! IN EXACTLY ONE MINUTE!!!!!!!!" she screamed. It was nice to have Alice- she knew what was going to happen to me before I did. My eyelids fluttered, like they had a mind of their own. And then they opened. And I was really confused. This wasn't our house. This wasn't where me and Momma and Daddy lived. This was where the central "Cullens" lived. Why was I here?


End file.
